1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tilted drum type washing machine, which provides an improved inner structure enabling to prevent a lip at a gasket from being contacted with a drum.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Generally, the laundry, water, and detergent are put in drum and tub obliquely installed in a tilted drum type washing machine. The drum is then rotated to lift the laundry up by protrusions to perform washing using the shock energy of the laundry falling down and a frictional force thereof.
Such a tilted drum type washing machine avoids causing damage to the laundry and prevents the laundry from being entangled. Moreover, compared to a general drum type washing machine, the tilted drum type washing machine includes the drum that is installed slant so as to be convenient in putting the laundry in the drum.
A construction of a tilted drum type washing machine according to a related art is explained by referring to the attached drawing as follows.
FIG. 1 is a schematic cross-sectional view of a tilted drum type washing machine according to a related art.
Referring to FIG. 1, in a tilted drum type washing machine according to a related art, a cabinet 2 made of a metal-based material forms an exterior. An entrance 3 is formed at a front side of the cabinet 2, and a door 4 is installed at the entrance 3 to open/close.
A tub 14 is installed slant in the cabinet 2 to hold water. A spring 15 and a damper 16 are installed between the tub 14 and the cabinet 2. The spring and 15 damper 16 attenuate vibrations transferred to the tub 14 while the washing machine operates.
A drum 12 in which the laundry and detergent are put is rotatably installed in the tub 14. A rotational shaft 18 coupled to a motor 17 is installed in rear of the drum 12 to transfer a driving force to the drum 12.
Meanwhile, a gasket 20 formed of such an elastic material as rubber is installed between the door 4 and the tub 14. The gasket 20 alleviates a shock generated from a rotation of the drum 12 as well as makes the door 4 airtight to prevent the water from leaking.
And, a lip 25 protruding toward a space between the tub 14 and the drum 12 is formed on an inner circumference of the gasket 20. The lip 25 is built in one body of the gasket 20 and prevents particles from being stuck in the space between the tub 14 and the drum 12.
However, in the related art tilted drum type washing machine, since the gasket is installed slant as well as the tub and drum, the lip comes into drooping inward according to a long time use of the washing machine.
Thus, drooping inward, the lip is brought contact with the rotating drum to result in a failure of the washing machine. Moreover, the drooping lip is easily worn out to reduce its endurance.